


A Conspiracy

by ReaderFan



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst?, Famous Harry, M/M, Management/PR, No Smut, Non-Famous Louis, Original Characters - Freeform, Past Mpreg, cheating rumours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: Famous singer Harry Styles and his Husband Louis Tomlinson have been together for seven years and have been married for four with their 3 year old son Dylan. Harry has finally gotten back into music after having taken a short break to be with his Husband and son and his management/PR teams have a plan in the works to get him back in the public eye immediately... but at what cost to his personal life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to only have 3 chapters max 5000 words but when I start writing it's hard to stop. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.  
> :)

Harry 18 met Louis 17 when he went to London for auditions. Louis was in London for a concert when he bumped into the love of his life in Tesco.

Harry: I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking. It was totally my fault.

Louis looked up and saw a boy with a smile on his almost perfect face and the world’s best dimples.

Louis: Ay, ‘s no problem mate.  
H: Let me buy you a cup of tea to say sorry.  
L: A cuppa and it’s not necessary.  
H: It is, my mother taught me to be a gentleman.  
L: Okay if you insist then but I only drink Yorkshire tea.  
H: That’s fine with me, let’s go.  
L: Oi, at least let me finish my purchase.

Harry walks them over to a nearby cafe’ where they ordered their drinks plus a couple of muffins before sitting down at a table close to the door.

L: Well here I am sitting and having a drink with a stranger, me mum warned me about you guys going around seducing poor innocent boys.  
H: Well Mr Poor Innocent Boy, I’m Harry Styles. (He says in between laughs) You’re a sassy one aren’t you?  
L: Sassy’s my middle name.  
H: Mind if I have your first Sassy?  
L: Louis Tomlinson.  
H: So Louis Tomlinson, what are you in London for?  
L: How do you know that I’m not from here?  
H: You have a northern accent and you’re definitely not from Chesire.  
L: Why look who’s good with his accents.  
H: I have a good ear. (He smiled showing his dimples which made Louis tummy do funny things)  
L: I’m from Doncaster and I’m here for The Script’s concert tonight. I finally save up enough money to buy myself a ticker and me mum recons I’m old enough to come to London alone as long as I’m home by tomorrow afternoon.  
H: Independent, wow. I’m here from Holmes Chapel for an audition.  
L: Audition for, you can’t just leave me hanging.  
H: Singing for a record label, see if they might sign me.  
L: They should definitely sign you.  
H: How can you be so sure, you haven’t even heard me singing for all you now I could sound like a chocking seal?  
L: A chocking s... oh darling, with a face like yours people would buy your records even if you sounded horrible.  
H: Would you buy my records?  
L: I have higher standards than a pretty face.  
H: Okay.

The two of them exchanged numbers before going their separate ways because Louis wanted Harry to text him when he got signed. Harry texted Louis that night just after he got back from the concert.

H: I know you said that I should text you when I get the record deal but is it okay that I text you even though I didn’t.  
L: Oh darling, I’m sorry you didn’t get. You’ll get the next one. Continue texting.

They got on the same train the following morning and enjoyed each other’s company until they separated.

The two of them kept in contact with one another and after six months of communicating via technology Harry made the short trip to Doncaster to visit Louis. They continued visiting each other, getting acquainted with one another and their families until Harry had to leave for London a few days after his birthday. He was finally being signed to a record label. Louis was happy for him but he was also said because his boyfriend was moving to London.

Louis moved to London that August to study interior design but he lived on campus because their parents didn’t think that the two of them should be moving in together just yet.  
The following two years were great for both boys. Louis finished studying and got an entry level job at one of the best interior design firms in the UK and Harry’s fame sky-rocketed as he released hit record after hit record. He was one of the best new artists on the scene and the world couldn’t get enough of him and the fact that he was an out singer didn’t change that.

Harry was set to go on his first headline tour through Europe and America but before that could happen, Harry had other plans. He took Louis to the Tesco shop where they first met and then took him to the cafe where they had their fist unofficial date and proposed to him right there in front of everyone.

The two of them got married when Harry got back from his tour at the ages of 21 and 20 which had a lot of tongues wagging but neither boy paid any attention to the media and enjoyed their honeymoon in Thailand because Louis had always wanted to go there.

The following year brought many surprises for the Styles duo. Louis got promoted and was now managing his own section of the firm. Harry was nominated for and won a ton of awards once award season started but the biggest surprise for the duo was when they found out that they were going to have a baby.

Dylan Noah Styles was born on the 15th of November and their entire family was in London from his birth to Christmas before going back to give them time to get used to being parents.

In March of the following year Harry went on his first worldwide tour and Louis and Dylan even joined him for a couple of shows.

Now one and a half years later, after European and arena tours around the world, Louis becoming co-owner of his own interior design business they’re both ready to take a break in time for their son’s third birthday.

...  
...

~Six Months Later~

Although he was on break Harry continued writing whenever the muse hit him and now that his break is over he has to start recording and do promo for his upcoming album release and his management and PR tears have a way to make Harry Styles a household name once again.  
...


	2. Chapter 2

Louis: So how long will you be in LA for?  
Harry: I’ll be back in a week love, don’t worry.  
L: We’ve gotten so use to having you here with us.  
Dylan: Daddy leaving?  
H: Only for a bit dear, I’ll be back soon.  
D: Presents?  
H: Always, you and your mommy will definitely get gifts from me.  
D: Okay good. (He smiled running off)  
L: Gifts might be good enough for him but not for me.  
H: I know but I’ll call you every afternoon before you put Dylan to bed.  
L: I’m happy that you’re getting back into your music, I really am but I’ll miss having you here 24/7.  
H: I will to but I really need to do this.  
L: I understand don’t worry.  
H: Thank you, love. (He said pulling Louis in for a hug)

...  
...

Harry had been in Los Angeles for two days when he received a call from Tom, the head of his management group asking him to meet with a young model who suddenly rose to fame similarly to the way Harry had a few years ago to help him with a few pointers on dealing with his new found fame.  
The two of them met in a restaurant in the heart of Los Angeles and enjoyed a nice dinner while getting to know one another better. Marcus had a lot of questions which Harry was happy to answer. Marcus kept leaning forward and touching different parts of Harry’s arm but Harry didn’t find anything wrong with it, so he didn’t make a big deal out of it.  
When they left the restaurant laughing three hours later they were met by a swarm of paparazzi taking a million pictures as the two of them were escorted to the town cars that would be taking them home

..

Uk- London

Dylan: Mommy.  
L: Yes baby?  
D: When is daddy calling? He called before nap time yesterday.  
L: I’m pretty sure he’s really busy right now. You know how he gets when he’s busy with a new song, yeah?  
D: Mm-hm, he even forgets to wee. (He said with a laugh)  
L: He does, doesn’t he? He’ll call us as soon as he’s done and I promise to wake you up.  
D: Okay then mommy.  
L: Sleep well my lovey.

Louis walked out of Dylan’s room and released a sigh. He took out his phone and tried calling Harry but his call went straight voicemail. He tried calling two more times but they went unanswered too.

L: You better be busy with something important to forget calling your son, Styles.

...

Louis grabbed the plans for his next interior design job for the house of a prominent politician and went to sit in front of the television so that it could create some background noise because he hated working in silence.

~An Hour Later~

He was engrossed in his work when he suddenly looked up after hearing his Husband’s name. He turned up the volume and put his work to the side but wished he hadn’t when he saw the headline in bold.

**HARRY STYLES CHEATING?  
Styles who arrived in Los Angeles two days ago after a brief hiatus was seen entering a restaurant in the heart of Los Angeles earlier and was seen exiting it 3 hours later with up and coming model, Marcus Butler. Now the rumour is that the two of them were on a date but is it really a rumour given all the proof we’ve discovered, who knows? Now the two of them left separately but that might have just been to keep the media off their tales**

...

Louis shook his head sadly before changing the channel but they were running the story there too.

**They say that when the cat’s away or in this case in London, the mice will play. Is Harry Styles cheating on his Husband Louis Tomlinson or Styles actually since he took Harry’s surname when they got married? Reports from sources inside the restaurant claim that Marcus kept touching the singer’s arms and Harry didn’t do anything to stop him. So now the question is... are these only rumours or is there truth in all of this?**

...

Louis blindly grabbed for his phone with tear blurred eyes and called the only person he could think of.

L: Mom. (He sobbed)  
Jay: Lou, what’s wrong? Are you okay, is Dylan okay?  
L: Dylan’s okay mom, he’s sleeping.  
Jay: Okay then what’s wrong?  
L: Do you think Harry’s cheating on me?  
Jay: What, no. Harry wouldn’t darling. Where is all of this coming from.  
L: It’s all over the TV, on every outlet.  
Jay: You don’t believe that he’d cheat on you right?  
L: He didn’t call Dylan earlier and when I called it went straight to voicemail.  
Jay: Lou. (She sighed)  
L: Dylan just woke up so I need to go, bye mom.  
Jay: Lou wait...

...  
...

Los Angeles

It was four a.m. when Harry was woken up by the shrill sound of his cellphone ringing. He almost declined the call but didn’t when he saw his mother-in-law’s name flashing on the screen.

H: Jay what’s wrong, are Louis and Dylan okay? (He asked, voice heavy with sleep)  
Jay: You’re cheating on him?  
H: What?  
Jay: I can’t believe that you would do that to him.  
H: I haven’t done anything Jay, what are you talking about?  
Jay: Louis called me in tears a moment ago telling me about the cheating rumours.  
H: Cheating rumours about me? I haven’t cheated on him Jay, I wouldn’t.  
Jay: Well they’re all over and the fact that you didn’t call your son earlier doesn’t help matters, Harry.  
H: I was busy and I totally forgot. I am not cheating on Louis, Jay  
Jay: I would really like to believe that but I’m not the one you’re should be convincing, babe.  
H: I’m getting on the first flight to London. I’ll fix this Jay, I promise.  
Jay: I hope you do Harry, I really do. Fly safely.  
H: I will, thanks for calling even if it was to give me a talking to originally.  
Jay: You’re my son-in-law, it’s my job. Let me know how things go.  
H: I will, good bye.

...

Harry immediately called around to find if there were any flights to London available and found one that was leaving at five thirty a.m. He got up and packed up as much as he could before rushing off to the airport in a cab. Since this wasn’t a pre-scheduled flight, there were no paparazzi waiting for him. He was sitting in the first class lounge waiting for the flight to be called so he decided to do something he hardly ever did; he googled himself and the headlines that kept coming up made him sick.

*Harry Styles caught cheating* *The British bad boy is back*  
*Harry Styles caught meeting lover in Los Angeles*

He sighed and shut off his laptop in order to board the plane. Four hours into his ten and a half hour flight, the world of entertainment as waking up and Harry wished he was smart enough to not go online but he had to know what was going on. The response that the story has gotten from people around the world varied from nasty comments and people encouraging him to a select few who didn’t believe the rumours.

At around twelve p.m. American time, Harry’s world started crashing harder and faster than ever before because Marcus Butler just released a statement and Harry knew that he would be fighting an uphill battle after only reading the first line. 

*”What Harry and I share is more than a flimsy fling”*


	3. Chapter 3

The news that Harry had left Los Angeles hit the media and when his plane finally landed after what felt like forever for the singer at ten thirty, the airport was filled with fans and paparazzi. He was glad when they informed him that his bodyguards were waiting for him. He held his head down as he was lead to his car. He drove home with a heavy and racing heart hoping Louis would give him a chance to explain. There was paparazzi waiting for him at the front gate but he paid no mind to them as he pressed the button to open the gate.

He parked in the garage and grabbed his bag before heading to the front door. He let himself in and punched in the alarm code only to find that the house was dark.

H: Oh, I hope you’re still awake Lou. (He whispered into the darkness)

Harry walked upstairs and went to Dylan’s room to see him fast asleep cuddled around his favourite stuffed doggy. He went to his and Louis room and sighed in relief when he saw the light from the lamp on the bedside table.

H: Louis.  
L: What, no Marcus? Thought you’d be introducing him to your son seeing as the two of you are in love.  
H: It’s not what it looks like.  
L: Of course it’s not. (He scoffed)  
H: I promise you Lou, I met him for the first time yesterday.  
L: So it was love at first sight then?  
H: No, I loved you at first sight. Please just give me a chance to explain.  
L: For Dylan’s sake.  
H: Thank you.

He says moving away from the door and sitting down on the edge of their bed.

H: Tom called me yesterday morning and asked me to meet with this up and coming model, Marcus whose rise to fame is similar to mine a few years to give him a few tips and such and I agreed because I would have loved if someone did that for me when I started out. We had dinner and we talked and then I went back to the house alone.

L: And you haven’t seen him since?  
H: I haven’t Lou, I promise you.  
L: I don’t usually go to the internet for information but I didn’t have another choice, I saw the reports. I saw what Marcus wrote.  
H: It’s not true, love. I was asleep alone this morning when Jay called to read me the riot act. I don’t have any proof but I need you to believe me Lou because if you don’t then I don’t stand a chance in convincing anyone else.  
L: I hate to say this but...  
H: Louis, please. (He begged)  
L: I believe you. (He said voice barely above a whisper)  
H: You do?  
L: You’re my Husband, Harry. Our son’s amazing father and I know you like the back of my hand. I’m sorry that I doubted you, love.  
H: No you had all the right to.  
L: I know. Is this the part where I demand that you buy me something ridiculous to prove that you love me?  
H: You could because I definitely would but I know that you’re not one of those Hollywood socialite types.  
L: Yeah well you’re lucky that you married a down-to-earth lad from Donny.  
H: A tiny down-to-earth lad from Donny. (He smirked)  
L: Say that again and you’ll be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future.  
H: Never again.  
L: Good, now on a more serious note, I am a little bit mad at you.  
H: Why, what did I do?  
L: You didn’t call Dylan earlier before his nap and then he was devastated when you hadn’t called afterward either.   
H: No. (He sighed) I was so busy with interviews and this new song that you’ll love by the way that I completely forgot.  
L: Yeah, I told him that that was probably the case.  
H: But I’m back a couple of days earlier so that’ll make it better right?  
L: He’s my son too love, he’s not going to be satisfied with your ugly mug only.  
H: I did get him a gift yesterday. (He smiled)  
L: Nothing extravagant I hope. You can’t go around being his favourite, I’m his mother after all.  
H: And we can’t let that happen now can we? It’s nothing extravagant don’t worry.  
L: Good.  
H: Now I need to call Tom and find out what our next move will be.  
L: Maybe call him at a decent hour tomorrow.  
H: But...  
L: Nope, I need a kiss and a cuddle so switch the light off and get in bed.  
H: Am I allowed to change sir?  
L: ...Mmm, sure I can allow that. (He said causing Harry to laugh out loud) Shh, Dylan’s sleeping.  
H: Sorry. (He smirked)

Harry got out of his jean, t-shirt and hoodie combo left only in his blue briefs before getting into bed behind Louis and switching the lamp off.

~Following Morning~

Louis woke up on his own that morning but he knew that Harry was either in their home gym or busy with his music so it didn’t really bother him. He finished getting ready and went downstairs when he was surprised by the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen.

L: I knew there was a reason I married you.  
H: What, besides my dashing good looks and manly face?  
L: You had a very adorable baby face when I first met you Mr Styles.  
H: So did you, Mrs Styles.  
L: Oh don’t you start, what are you making?  
H: I’m making us a full English breakfast.  
L: I haven’t had one in a while.  
H: I know and that’s why I’m making it for us.  
L: You’re just trying to make me soft.  
H: You already are, darling.  
L: I’m going to wake my son up.  
H: You go do that darling.  
Louis walked up to Dylan’s room to find his son busy waking.  
L: Good morning baby. (He smiled sitting down next to him on the edge of the bed)  
D: Good morning mommy. (He said sniffing the air)  
L: What are you sniffing at babe?  
D: Daddy’s home! (He cheered happily)  
L: I could be the one cooking.  
D: Mommy. (He sighed)  
L: Fine, daddy’s cooking. He got home late last night  
D: Yay! Let’s go, I want to greet daddy.  
L: Don’t you think daddy would appreciate it more if you brushed your tiny teeth first?  
D: He would. Daddy says you should brush your teeth before doing anything else.  
L: Yup, your daddy is a smart man, now let’s go to the bathroom.

The youngest member of the Styles family brushed his teeth, used the bathroom and washed his hands before flying down the stairs towards the kitchen.

D: Daddy! (He shouted running into his father’s legs)  
H: Dylan, sweetheart. I missed you. (He smiled picking him up)  
D: I missed you too daddy, you didn’t answer our call yesterday.  
H: I know baby, I was so busy that time just flew by. Can you forgive me please.  
D: Mm, did you bring a gift for me?  
L: I told you. (He smirked)  
H: Whatever, I did bring you a gift but it’s only for after breakfast.  
D: Okay. (He sighed) And mommy said that you’re a smart man.  
H: Oh did he now?  
L: I did no such thing, don’t fib now Dylan.  
D: I’m not daddy, promise.  
H: Don’t worry, I believe you sweetheart. Now go sit down both of you because breakfast is all done.  
Harry served them all bacon, scrambled eggs, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, toast and sausages.  
D: Wow, daddy. This looks amazing.  
H: Mommy fed you while I was gone right?  
D: Mm-hm but not things this amazing. Can I start?  
L: We say Grace first you traitor.  
D: I love you mommy.  
L: I love you too.

The three of them had breakfast and then Harry stood up to do dishes but Louis stopped him telling him to spend time with his son while he washed up.  
Dylan loved the gift his dad got for him and the two of them spent the next 20 minutes talking and playing while Louis finished up in the kitchen. He waited until Louis was done to watch Dylan while he pulled his phone out and dialled up Tom’s number.

**  
H: Good morning, Tom... Yes, I’m in London. Yeah I’m sorry that I didn’t call but I had to make sure that everything was fine over here... So what is our plan of action about all these rumours...What do you mean nothing... You can’t be serious why would you do something like that!  
**

L: Hey baby, why don’t you go play in your room while daddy is busy on his phone?  
D: Why is daddy angry, mommy?  
L: It’s just something to do with work. Don’t worry, he’ll be fine in a little bit.  
D: Okay, make sure daddy’s okay mommy.  
L: I will my baby, don’t worry.

...  
...

L: That did not sound pleasant.  
H: I can’t believe this. I don’t know if I should cry or laugh or throw the biggest fit known to men.  
L: Harry, what’s going on, talk to me love.  
H: They knew about this, they... they planned it. (He mumbled pacing the length of the living room)

Louis walked over to his Husband and guided him over to the couch and took the hand not holding the phone between his two hands.

L: Now please start over so that I can understand what you’re saying.  
H: They knew about it Lou, they planned it. Tom, everyone in my management and PR teams planned this. They paid, no they are paying Marcus to say everything that he’s saying. They set it all up.  
L: Why would they do this, it’s without your consent right?  
H: Of course it is Lou, I would have never agreed to something like this and he said it’s my fault for wanting to go on break for as long as I did because now it’s their job to get me back into the public eye...  
L: So they started a cheating scandal, that’s sick and you’re married.  
H: They don’t give a damn about the fact that I’m married. It didn’t even factor into their planning. I’m supposed to trust these people with my career and then they pull stunts like this. I’m done, I want out. (He sighed)  
L: Harry, think about this first, please.  
H: I don’t mean the music Lou, I mean the record label. They’ve pulled one too many stunts without my knowledge. Dylan’s young now but he’s going to get older and they’re not going to stop. I don’t want my son to think that I keep cheating on his mother especially when it’s not true and if you weren’t as awesome as you are then I wouldn’t have been allowed through the front gate last night.  
L: You’re right, if I wasn’t the tiny, soft Mrs Styles from Donny you would have been sleeping in a hotel. (He said earning a smile from Harry) Why don’t you call your lawyer and have him go through your contract and then later on we call your famous friends and arrange a couple of interviews for later this week so that you can clear your good name.  
H: You should be in charge of my PR, you’d be killer at it.  
L: No one could pay me enough money to get involved in your crazy world, love.  
H: I can be very convincing you know. (He smirked, leaning towards Louis)  
L: Oh can you.  
H: Mm-hm

Just as their lips met a tiny voice quickly broke their kiss.

D: Can I come back now mommy!  
L: Yes you can baby! (He shouted back putting his hand on Harry’s mouth because he kept leaning in for more kisses) Call your lawyer.  
H: And you call our mums to let them know everything’s okay.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Harry called his lawyer and spent fifteen minutes on the phone with him explaining the whole mess to him while Louis quickly called their mums to let them know everything was okay. Harry e-mailed his lawyer a copy of his contract as soon as the call ended.

H: And now we wait.  
L: That we do.  
D: Can we play then please  
H: Sure sweetheart.

The family of three spent their Tuesday afternoon in each other’s company enjoying the time spent together.   
...

~Later That Day~

H: So I’ve arranged for two interviews for Thursday night and Friday morning.  
L: Well that was fast.  
H: I did what you said and called some of my celebrity friends a few of whom happen to own their own talk shows.  
L: Good on you, love. What’s Friday morning?  
H: A radio interview. (He says sheepishly)  
L: With Grimshaw right?  
H: Lou, I need to be on with people who will actually give me a chance to explain my side of things instead of ambushing me in order to get their ratings up.  
L: I know and I get it, I just wish it wasn’t with him even though I know that it’s for the best.  
H: You could always come along.  
L: No thank you, Grimshaw just riles me up and I don’t need that with everything else currently going on.  
H: You’re still the only man for me, darling.  
L: Not according to the media.  
H: Louis. (He sighed)  
L: No, Haz. It’s getting worse, especially after Mr Marcus Butler decided to do his interview. How can someone be so... I don’t even have a word for it.  
H: For the right price most people will do anything and the bad part of it all is that it’s going to be his word against mine in the end.  
L: You have the support of your Husband and your son and everyone who knows you knows that all these rumours are utter nonsense.  
H: Thank you for being my rock, Lou. (He says pulling him in for a quick hug)  
L: Always, so what’s on the agenda for tomorrow?  
H: My lawyer and I have a meeting with Tom and everyone in management to see if we can come to some sort of amicable split because I want out no matter what.  
L: What are you going to do once you’re rid of them?  
H: There are other prestigious record labels that want to sign me and we’re going to make sure that whichever label I choose has a clause in my contract against anything like this ever happening again.  
L: Good.  
H: What are you and Dylan doing tomorrow then?  
L: Were going grocery shopping because someone’s been cooking up a storm today and I need a couple of things for Dylan too, so we’ll go to the clothing store and then go buy groceries.  
H: I wish I could come with you guys.  
L: I’d switch place with you in a heartbeat if I could.  
H: I know you would but I just need to suck it up and get over with it.  
L: You go be a man love, be the man your family needs you to be. (He snickered)  
H: You suck Louis William. Switch the light off, this man has a busy day ahead of him and needs his beauty sleep.  
L: You most definitely do. (He laughed switching the lamp off and burrowing into Harry’s chest)

...

Harry left early the following morning for his meetings after giving both his boys kisses and saying his I love you’s. The shops wouldn’t be opening for another hour so Louis and Dylan spent most of that time cuddled up in front of the TV watching cartoons. Louis gives Dylan a bath already having had one himself that morning with his Husband before locking up the house and getting into the car.

D: Why aren’t the camera people outside anymore mommy, they were there in the morning? (He asked from his place in his car seat)  
L: They followed daddy when he left earlier.  
D: But daddy doesn’t like it when they follow him right? (He asked while they were waiting for the gate to open)  
L: No he doesn’t.  
D: So why doesn’t he just ask them to stop following him?  
L: Because it’s a part of his job baby. He doesn’t like it but it’d just how it is, just like with travelling; daddy doesn’t like leaving us for long periods of time but he has to so he does it with a smile.  
D: We need to buy daddy a gift to show him that we love him even if the camera people don’t stop following him.  
L: We’ll do that love, we’ll definitely do that.

...

Louis and Dylan got to the clothing store where they bought a few things for Dylan and something a little extra.

D: Mommy, look! This necklace has a “D” on, like for my name.  
L: Yes it does.  
D: Can we buy it for daddy... Look there is a “L” too, can we get both so that daddy knows me and mommy always love him, please?  
L: Sure we can. We can buy booth and then daddy can decided whether he wants to put both letters on one chain or wear both.  
D: That’s a good idea mommy, you are smart. Thanks.  
L: Always my baby now let’s go pay for all of this, we still need to go buy food.  
D: Groceries! (He cheered)

Louis noticed that there was a couple of paparazzi outside when they left the clothing store but paid no mind to them, thinking that they were probably waiting for another celebrity that was inside.

They finished their grocery shopping in a record 30 minutes but that was only because Harry wasn’t there checking that every tomato was perfect before putting it into the trolley. He saw that the paparazzi had gotten more and they were crowding outside the store taking pictures of him. After paying, he asked one of the bag boys to help him with the trolley because he couldn’t allow Dylan to walk through all the cameras on his own. He told the boy where his car was and let him go ahead before turning to Dylan. 

L: I want you to keep your head down okay baby, just keep it pressed against my chest until we get to the car okay.  
D: Are the camera people following us now?  
L: Yes and that’s why I need you to do as I said okay?  
D: Okay mommy.

Louis braced himself before walking out of the store, arms instinctively going tighter around Dylan as the flashes and shouting got louder.

*”Is Harry paying you to stay with him, Louis!  
Spending your cheating Husbands money eh!  
Are you getting a divorce!  
When are introducing Marcus to Dylan!  
Is he going to be Dylan’s new daddy!”

Dylan started whimpering the louder everything got and started crying when they started calling his name too. Louis rushed to the car and opened the boot for the boy and quickly put Dylan into his seat.

L: I’ll be right back; I just need to help him put the groceries away quickly. Then we’ll go home yeah?  
D: Mommy no, don’t go. (He pleaded, tears still running down his cheeks)  
L: I’ll be right back baby, promise. (He said as he closed the door)

Louis and the boy quickly got to packing the bags into the car while trying to ignore the noise behind them.

L: Thanks mate. (He smiled giving him a 10 pound note when they finished)

Louis got into the front seat and drove off while trying to calm Dylan down who was still sobbing in the backseat. He drove for a little bit while longer until Louis was sure that n one was following them before pulling into the parking lot of a nearby apartment complex. He turned the car off and got out before getting in next to Dylan.

L: I’m so sorry for that baby, please try to calm down now mommy’s here.  
D: That was scary mommy.  
L: I know baby but it’s over now okay.  
D: Mm-hm.  
L: I think we need to go to Nan’s.  
D: In Donny?  
L: Yes, it’s safe there. No camera people.  
D: Is daddy coming too?  
L: Not right now, I’ll call and let him know when we leave but now we need to get home and pack a few things.  
D: But we can’t leave daddy here, the camera people are here.  
L: Daddy has work and his pretty brave so don’t worry about him, love.  
D: No mommy.  
L: We have to. Right now I need to make sure that you’re safe so we’re going to Doncaster end of. (He said giving Dylan a kiss on the forehead before getting out and into the front seat again)

...

Louis quickly drove them home and packed a bag for Dylan and one for himself and also grabbed a couple of snacks from the kitchen, not wanting to risk stopping anywhere along the road.

L: Have you packed all the toys you wanted to take with, baby?  
D: No, mommy.  
L: Dylan, I promise to call your daddy and let him now we’re going to Nan’s okay. Please baby we need to get going.  
D: Okay, I have all my toys and the puzzle daddy bought for me.  
L: Thank you, I’ll just quickly unpack the groceries and then we can go.  
D: Don’t forget daddy’s gift.  
L: I have it right here, don’t worry love.

...

The two of them were on the road in less than ten minutes and ten minutes after Dylan was out like a light and Louis hoped he would sleep for the entirety of their three hour trip. He took a deep breath and released it with a sigh before pressing the call button on his phone and turning the volume of the radio down as to not disturb Dylan.

H: Hi Lou, I’m still in the meeting can I call you when I’m done?  
L: No.  
H: Why, what’s wrong?  
L: Dylan and I are on our way to Doncaster.  
H: What, what do you mean... Excuse me. (He heard Harry say before there was the sound of a door opening and closing) Why, is something wrong with Jay?  
L: She’s fine but I needed to get Dylan and I out of London especially with everything going on.  
H: I thought that we were fine, that you believed me Lou.  
L: I do believe you Haz, I really do but the media doesn’t care what I believe all they want is a story. They pretty much attacked us earlier at the shops, Dylan was inconsolable. I had to pull over in an empty parking lot to get him out of seat and calm him down. I’m not going to expose him to this madness and I’m not willing to confine him to the four walls of our house until all of this blows over.  
H: I can get you guys a bodyguard, an entire security team Lou  
L: That’s not the point H, my son... our son was terrified today and I’m not going to let him go through that again.  
H: You’re going to come back right?  
L: I don’t know Harry.  
H: I need you here Louis, please.  
L: I need to go now, I’m driving and I need to focus on the road.  
H: Louis?  
L: I’ll call you soon.  
H: Lou... (He was cut off by the clicking sound of a call being ended)  
...


	5. Chapter 5

Louis drove the entire road in silence just milling over everything and getting his thoughts in order. Dylan woke up just as they arrived in Doncaster.

D: Are we there yet, mommy?  
L: Yes baby, we’re almost at Nan’s house.  
D: Okay. Did you tell daddy?  
L: Yeah, he called while you were asleep.  
D: Okay. (He said sadly)  
L: We won’t be gone forever baby, don’t worry.

...

They settled into Jay’s house and Dylan momentarily forgot about his dad while he played with his youngest aunt and uncle. Louis however, was unable to forget about his Husband and everything he left behind in London. The only form of contact the two of them has was the message Louis sent Harry saying that they arrived safely in Doncaster.

That night after the kids all went to bed Jay made two cups of tea and then dragged her eldest into the living room.

Jay: Okay talk now.  
L: About what?  
J: As much as I love having you and Dylan here, this visit was unexpected and I didn’t expect you to be here especially with everything going on and without Harry nonetheless.  
L: It’s just difficult, mum.  
J: Harry swore that he didn’t cheat, that’s still the case right?  
L: Yes it is. Harry hasn’t cheated on me but the press is chaotic. If it were just me then I wouldn’t mind but Dylan’s caught in the crosshairs, so I thought coming here would be for the best. They aren’t allowed near our families so he’ll be safe here.  
J: Louis, how long are you planning on staying here?  
L: I don’t know but I do know that Dylan has to stay out of London until Harry’s done his interviews, until Sunday at least.  
J: How long are you staying then?  
L: I don’t know, I really don’t.  
J: Harry’s a strong boy and I know that he can handle ‘most everything but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t need your... his Husband’s support. He needs you right now and how do you think the world; the media is going to take you leaving London while all of this is going on. Everyone’s just going to assume that the rumours are true then.  
L: I don’t know how to handle it mum, I really don’t. When all three of us are at home it feels amazing, like nothing else in the world exists but then Harry leaves or we turn the TV on it’s all over, it’s unavoidable and it’s crazy. This whole situation is just a mess.  
J: The question is then, what are you going to do about it?  
L: I’m going to honour the vows I made on the day I got married.  
J: That’s my boy. (She smiled)

...  
...

-Thursday Evening-

Harry had the entire day to try and wrap his head around the interview that he would be having that evening and the fact that his Husband and son weren’t there only made the entire ordeal that much more difficult but he knew that he needed to power through for his Husband and son.

Stage hand: 30 minutes, Mr Styles.  
H: Thanks. (He smiled nervously)  
L: Thank goodness that there’s still time. (He sighed walking towards Harry)  
H: Louis! What are you doing here?  
L: I’ve been on the road for three hours, had to drive home to get something appropriate to wear and then I had to rush over here and you’re asking me what I’m doing here? I’m happy to go back to Doncaster if I’m not wanted here.  
H: No, no. I’m so glad that you’re here, did you bring Dylan along?  
L: No, I thought it would be better if he stayed with my mother back in Donny but I promised that we’d call as soon as the interview was over.  
H: Okay yeah, that’s smart.  
L: That nervous huh?  
H: This is one of the most important interviews that I’ve ever done Lou, I need them to believe them.  
L: And they will because you’ll be telling the truth and for an added encouragement Dylan and I bought this for you he wanted you to know that he and his mother will always love you. So do you want to wear them together?  
H: They’re beautiful, let’s put them together.  
L: ... Okay, here you go.  
H: I’m going to let them hang outside so that the whole world can see them.  
Michael: Harry we’re re... Louis, hi. Are you going to be joining us?  
L: May I?  
M: Absolutely, it’ll make this so much better.  
L: Okay, then I’m in. It’s okay with you right?  
H: Definitely, having you by my side will make this so much easier.  
L: Okay then, let’s do this. (He smiled)  
M: I came back here to tell you that we’re ready for you, all you need is to be equipped with your mic sets and then you just have to wait until I introduce you.  
H: We’ll be waiting, thank you.  
M: See you boys out there.  
L: We’re doing this.  
H: We’re doing this together, it makes me happy.  
L: Yeah, yeah. Let’s go you sap.

...

Michael Forbes walked up to his seat as the cameras started rolling and the crowd came alive.

M: Good evening everyone! Now earlier today our ticket sales went through the roof when we tweeted that Harry Styles would be on our show tonight, now if we all knew what I found out a couple of minutes ago then there would have been a riot for tickets this morning. So Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to Louis and Harry Styles!

The crowd went wild with everyone standing up and screaming, clapping hands and whistling. The noise went even louder when the two of them walked out hand in hand.

M: Wow, I think this is the loudest I’ve ever heard these lot; I might need to go to an ear doctor after this. (He said after the two finally sat down)  
H: Aw don’t worry, we’ll pay for it.  
M: Good. (He smiled) so as I was just telling everyone, Louis you just got here about half an hour ago right?  
L: Yeah, I just felt like I needed to be here for Harry, show my support and then you guys asked if I wanted to be on the show and who can resist sitting next to this gorgeous man who just happens to be my Husband.  
M: Well we’re glad to have you. So on to serious things, you’re here to address the cheating rumours am I right?  
H: Yes, I thought addressing the rumours head on like this instead of through a press release would be better.  
M: So... are the rumours true Harry, did you cheat on Louis with Marcus Butler?  
H: No, I didn’t. I have never even thought about heating on Louis. You know these rumours came out of nowhere, I didn’t even know about them until my mother-in-law called me up in the middle of the night in Los Angeles to ask me about then. I was shocked to say the least.  
M: Right after the whole cheating rumours came out news hit that you were on the first flight to London that morning.  
H: Yes it was, I had to make sure that my life here was still standing and that Louis didn’t believe the rumours, no one will every know how relieved I was when he told me that he didn’t believe them.   
M: Let’s talk about these rumours for a minute; Marcus has released a statement and has said publicly that the two of you have been together for the last 6 months and that every time you went to Los Angeles the two of you would meet up...  
L: You know that’s what I don’t get. Harry has been on break and with us for the last six months so unless he’d fly to Los Angeles, meet up with Marcus and fly back before I woke up, I don’t really see how it’s all possible.  
H: I had my break organised so that I could spend time with my family not jet off for some illicit affair. I really can’t understand why Marcus is telling all these, I’d like to say lies, but why he’s telling all these stories. I met him on Monday for the first time because my team told me that he was starting out as a model and made it big as fast as I did so they thought I’d have some advice for him. That was literally the only time I had ever met or heard about him and now all this.  
M: So how has all this affected your lives then?  
H: The paps are camped outside our house again...  
L: And I’ve had to take our son to his grandmother’s in order to get away from all this chaos.  
M: Yeah, all of this must be difficult for the both of you.  
H: It is, it is but I’ve got a wonderful partner that’s by my side for the entire ride so I’m ready for whatever Marcus or anyone else has to throw our way.  
M: Good and I hope it all works out for you because you’re both really good lads.  
L: Thank you Michael.  
H: We really appreciate it that you allowed us on your show.  
M: Give it up for Louis and Harry Styles everyone!

Louis and Harry waved at the audience before walking back off stage.

H: That went well right? (He asked as soon as the mic packs were removed)  
L: It did, it went really will. I’m sorry for just up and leaving yesterday and then ignoring you after that last text.  
H: Believe it or not I actually expected you to do it sooner or later.  
L: What, flee to Doncaster?  
H: No, I knew you’d need some time on your own to work through things for yourself that’s why I let you be yesterday.  
L: I really am a lucky bugger aren’t I?  
H: We’re both luck then I guess, so does this mean that you’re coming along to RadioOne tomorrow?  
L: Absolutely not, I’ve been neglecting my work since Monday and I need to go give in my latest designs and see if there’s anything else for me.  
H: Okay, I guess I can do without you tomorrow then.  
L: You better. There were a lot of people outside when I got here earlier there’s probably a lot more now.  
H: We could go out back.  
L: No we’ll go through the front and let them know that we’re in love and they can bugger off.  
H: Let’s go then Husband.  
The two of them left the studio and were blinded by lights as Harry walked Louis to his car before getting into his own car. Once they got home the two of them took advantage of the fact that Dylan wasn’t there and enjoyed themselves.

...

The next morning Louis decided to make breakfast for the both of them so that Harry could relax before his interview.

L: One more to go and at least this time it’s with a close friend.  
H: But there’s going to be questions from the listeners.  
L: But Grimmy will help you if they’re too intense.  
H: I know, it would be better if you were there.  
L: I can still go, cancel my work day.  
H: No, go to work. You can’t put your business on hold because of all this drama.  
L: Okay, call me as soon as it’s done and I’ll try to listen to it if I can.  
H: Okay, see you later. Love you.  
L: Love you.

...

Harry got to the RadioOne studio with enough time to spare. After giving out a few autographs he walked in and found Nick Grimshaw waiting for him.

Nick: What, no wife today?  
H: He thought it be best if he didn’t come.  
N: Aww but I haven’t seen him in a while.  
H: So now you wanted to rile him up.  
N: A little bit of banter never killed anyone.  
H: Banter? Let’s get going Grimshaw.  
N: Hey, only Mrs Styles can call me that.  
H: He’ll kill you one of these days you know that right?  
N: It’s just that I miss him so much.  
H: I’ll pass the message on.  
N: You do that, let’s get going or we’ll be missing our slot.

Harry just shook his head with a small smile before following Nick

The two of them got settled into Nick’s studio just as the last song of the previous set was finishing up. Nick played a song off of Harry’s last album as they got settled in.

N: Good morning everyone, our next guest if just the perfect package. He’s absolutely gorgeous and when he blushed like he’s currently doing then his dimples are to die for. Besides being a walking wet dream he also happens to be one of the kindest people you’ll ever meet, too bad he’s taken though. Welcome to our studios Mr Styles, Harry Styles.  
H: Wow that was a wonderful introduction?  
N: Mm-hm, so Harry you’re here this morning to talk about the recent rumours swarming around you, which I think are bogus by the way.  
H: Thanks and yes, I’m here to address them.  
N: So go ahead Mr Walking Wet Dream.  
H: All I did was have dinner with someone who I was made to believe needed some advice and the next day my life is turned on it’s bottom.  
N: And now there are news outlets all over getting exclusives from Marcus about your ‘relationship’  
H: Yeah and I know that with everything he has been saying it’s difficult to believe me but I honestly don’t even know where he’s getting all of this from. He is busy messing with my life and all for what because I really don’t know.  
N: This whole fiasco has garnered you a lot more media attention right?  
H: Yes it has but I’m not sure it’s a good thing. Do you want to know what the worst part of everything that’s happened recently is?  
N: Sure, tell us.  
H: It was two days ago when I got a call from my Husband telling me that he was off to Doncaster because the paparazzi practically attacked them leaving my four year old son in tears. They didn’t sign up for this but because of all these rumours, my family is caught in the cross fire and that’s just not fair.  
N: Yeah, I totally agree with that.  
H: I just want to leave today saying that I didn’t cheat on my Husband, I’ve never even thought of it once and I just pray and hope that this entire fiasco as you put it ends up in the trash where it belongs.  
N: I’m with you on that Harry and unfortunately we won’t have any time for call-ins today so enjoy one last song from Harry Styles.  
H: Thanks for having me everyone.  
N: And thank you for being here. This is Harry Styles everyone...

...

H: You did that on purpose right?  
N: What?  
H: Grimshaw.  
N: Fine, yes I did. I know that you don’t like answering questions for a normal interview so I guessed you’d hate it for today so I just made sure that we talked for the entire fifteen minutes.  
H: You’re a good friend, Nick. Thank you.  
N: It’s a pleasure, thanks for boosting our ratings by being on the show, friend.  
H: I knew that was the reason you stayed friends with me.  
N: Of course. (He laughed)

They got up and Nick walked Harry to the front gate of the studio and the two separated after a hug. Harry walked through the paparazzi parade with a smile. He called Louis as soon as he was in the car and the two talked for a good ten minutes before Harry drove away.

The two of them took advantage of their free weekend and went out on dates and just spent the time enjoying each other’s company and then they drove to Doncaster early Sunday and spent a couple of hours before driving to Holmes Chapel to visit the rest of their family.

When they got home on Monday Harry got served with a notice that his “team” were suing him for 15 million for breach of contract so he immediately called his lawyer and they worked on his case. They went to court a week later and Harry’s counter suit won because of the defamation charges he made against them.

The reasons for the suit came out in the media and the whole world found out that the entire cheating rumours were fabricated and Marcus Butler lost all of his credibility.

Harry signed with a new record label and team but only after signing a contract that explicitly stated that they weren’t allowed to defame his or his family’s character. 

Harry, Louis and Dylan Styles lived happily ever after with Harry started to promote his new album the right way.

 

THE END...


End file.
